<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrust by iulia_linnea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274447">Thrust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea'>iulia_linnea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus takes a moment to understand the thrust of the matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Snape?"</p>
<p>"Go away, disembodied head. I'm busy."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter requested I contact you at your office."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"To ask if you'd come through to Healer Heath's office."</p>
<p>Severus scowled. "And who is that?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter's andrologist, who specializes in—"</p>
<p>"Men's heath," Severus snapped. "Is this to do with the physical exam for our bonding ceremony?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't think so, sir. In this case, 'andrologist' is to wizards' health as 'gynaecologist' is to witches'."</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Severus shouted, leaping to his feet and rushing the Floo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><i>Yes, I imagine so</i>, thought Willard, as he thrust himself out of Mr. Snape's way.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>